bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 300.b Bubble Guppies: My Bubble Guppy Girl! (Part 2)
Plot 11 year old Oona Shaskan is obsessed with death. Her mother is dead, and her father runs a funeral parlor. She is also in love with her English teacher, and joins a poetry class over the summer just to impress him. Nonny Pirruccello, her best friend, is "allergic to everything", and sticks with Oona despite her hangups. When Oona's father hires Ms. Jenny, a makeup expert, in his funeral parlor, and begins to fall in love with her, Oona is outraged and does everything in her power to split them up. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Oona as (Vada Sultenfuss) *Nonny as (Thomas James Sennett) *Mr. Shaskan as (Harry Sultenfuss) *http://bubbleguppies.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Jenny%7CMiss Jenny as (Shelly DeVoto) *Oona's grandma as (Gramoo) *Mr. Grouper as (Mr. Bixler) *Mr. Shapero as Phil Sultenfuss *Molly as Judy *Deema as Girl #1 *Olivia as Girl #2 *Tobias as Boy #1 *Gil as Boy #2 *Goby as Boy #3 *Mr. Pirruccello as Mr. Sennett *Mrs. Pirruccello as Mrs. Sennett *Mr. Grumpfish as Danny DeVoto *The Big Bad Wolf as (Ralph) *Dr. Clark as (Dr. Welty) *Nurseas (Nurse Randall) *Archaeologist as (Policeman) *Crabs , Lobsters , Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Drama, Family, Romance *Rating: PG for little romance, little violence, some cursing, a bit of drugs, and many sad/scary scenes. *Type of flim: Coming-of-age. *Love Couples: Oona x Nonny, Oona x Mr. Grouper, Harry x Miss. Jenny. Trivia *This is based on the 1991 movie "My Girl." You can read about on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Living room) (Harry and Oona's Grandma are sitting in the living room watching TV. Oona walks into the room and sits next to Harry.) Oona: Daddy, can I have $35? Harry: That's a lot of money for a little girl. Oona: It's for school, for summer writing class. Harry (is very intersted in the TV show): Any more soda left? (Oona pours Harry some soda.) Oona: Miss. Jenny thinks I'd be a good writer. Harry: Last month you wanted to play the violin. Then you wanted to be a ventriloquist. (Harry keeps his eyes on the TV this whole time.) Oona: Dad? Harry (talking about TV) I love this guy! (He laughes at the character on TV.) Oona: Dad? Harry: What? Oona: The money? Harry: Ahh, maybe next summer. Oona (thoughts): He forgot about the time I wanted to be a magician, I was really great at making myself disappear. (Scene: Foyer) (Oona is bouncing a basketball. Marty comes in.) Oona: Wanna play? Marty: No, I gotta go to the cemetery. Keep your head up. Don't look at the ball, look at me. (Marty takes the ball from Oona and bounces it around propely to show Oona.) Marty: See. You were looking at the ball. All right? Keep your head up. Gimme some skin. (Oona and Marty high-five each other. Arthur leaves the house. Oona continues to play with the ball. The ball bounces away from her and down the stairs to the basement. Vada goes down the stairs slowly. She is very scared of the basement and she peeks around the corner. There is a corpse there but it's covered up. She runs across the room and gets the ball. Miss. Jenny, who is walking by, notices the door open and closes it unaware of Oona down there. Oona runs up the stairs and tries to open the but it's locked. She drops her ball and bounces down the stairs. She is crying.) Oona: Please! Open the door, please! (Miss. Jenny hears the banging of the door and Oona crying for the door to be open. She walks over the door.) Oona: Please, open the door! (Oona sits on the step by the door and covers her ears. She sings "Do Wah Diddy Do!" to herself. Miss. Jenny opens the door.) Miss. Jenny: Oona? Oona! What happened? Oona (very scared): My ball, I lost my ball. (Miss. Jenny picks up Oona to her feet.) Miss. Jenny: Come on sweetie. (They both walk away from the basement.) (Scene: Basement) (Miss. Jenny is putting makeup on a dead lady. Harry is at his desk.) Miss. Jenny: Excuse me Harry? Harry: Uh-huh? Miss. Jenny: Could you take a look at Mrs. Porter? Harry: Yeah. (Harry gets up from his desk and looks at Mrs. Porter. He is not impressed at Miss. Jenny's work.) Harry: Didn't I give you a picture of what she looked like? Miss. Jenny: Yeah. (Miss. Jenny looks in her pockets and takes out the picture. Harry compares her work to the picture.) Miss. Jenny: You don't like it? Harry: This was the Reverend Porter's wife, you have her looking like a two dollar hooker. Miss. Jenny (is a bit offended): I think she looks nice! Her lips are very thin so I used the gloss to give them a more sensual quality, and her eyes just needed a little definition, and her hair, I'm sorry, nobody wears this hairdo anymore in 1972. Harry: She did. This photo was taken a month ago at the church food drive. Miss. Jenny: I just wanted to get past this "old school Marm" image. Harry: That wasn't an image. She was an old school Marm. Fix it. (Harry starts to leave.) Miss. Jenny: Harry? (Harry turns around.) Miss. Jenny: I was just wondering, if there is anything wrong with Oona. Harry: What do you mean? Miss. Jenny: Well the other night at dinner... Harry: Oh that, she just likes to play. Miss. Jenny: I don't think so, I think she's confused about death. Harry: She was raised in a funeral home, she knows a thing or two about it. Miss. Jenny: Harry, I really think she..... Harry (annoyed): She's a perfectly happy eleven year old girl, look, don't give me any advice about my daughter, okay? (Harry goes back upstairs and Miss. Jenny watches.) (Scene: Front of house) (Oona, and Nonny are playing jumprope with Uncle Phil. Phil is panting and jumping while Oona and Nonny say a rhyme. Miss. Jenny's camper pulls up to the house.) Oona: There's Miss, Jenny! (They stop jumproping leaving Phil tired. They run to the camper as Miss. Jenny gets out.) Miss. Jenny: Hi. Oona: Can we look around in your camper? Miss. Jenny: Sure. I'll give you the royal tour. (Miss. Jenny opens the door and Oona and Nonny rush in excited.) Miss. Jenny (surpsied by the excitement): Whoa! Gosh! (Nonny gets on the driver's seat and pretends to drive the camper. Oona sits at the table and starts to read a book.) Nonny: Wow, this is the coolest thing, like you really eat and sleep here? Miss. Jenny: Uh-huh. Nonny: I'm gonna drive us to Liverpool. Miss. Jenny: Liverpool? Oona: Big Ringo fan. Miss. Jenny: Ohh, right. Would you like a soda? Oona: I would. Miss. Jenny: Nonny? Nonny: Yes please. (Nonny gets up and sits at the table across from Oona.) Nonny: What are you reading? (Oona puts a finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet and keeps reading. Miss. Jenny notices this.) Miss. Jenny: Oh! (She takes the book from Oona.) Miss. Jenny: You shouldn't be looking at that, it's a little too old for you. Oona: Did you read all these books? Miss. Jenny: Uh-huh. Oona: What are they about? Miss. Jenny: Mostly love, and romance. Nonny: Eeeeuuuww, gross. Miss. Jenny: They're just fun to read. (Miss. Jenny gives Oona and Nonny soda.) Miss. Jenny: Here, cheers. (They all drink a mouthful.) Oona: Are you married? Miss. Jenny: No, I'm divorced. Oona: Daddy said it's bad when people get divorced. Miss. Jenny: Well, sometimes married people just find out they can't live with each other. Nonny: Mine aren't divorced. (Nonny stands up and reaches for the cookie jar.) Nonny: Miss, Jenny, can I have a cookie? (Miss. Jenny has soda in her mouth and trying to tell Nonny not to open it.) Miss. Jenny: Hmmmph gurgle gurgle... (Nonny opens the cookie jar and takes out a few dollars.) Nonny: Hey, where are all the cookies? (Oona notices the money and she gets an idea.) Miss. Jenny: Well, I guess you found my secret hiding place. (Miss. Jenny puts the money back and closes the cookie jar.) Nonny: What are you saving for? Miss. Jenny: Nothing in particular, just putting it away for a rainy day. (The cuckoo clock goes "Cuckoo." It is now noon, lunch time.) Nonny: I'm supposed to be home at noon for lunch, thanks Miss. Jenny. Bye. Miss. Jenny: Bye. (Nonny leave the camper and goes home.) Miss. Jenny: Well Miss Oona, what d'you say we head back? Oona: Can I use your bathroom first? Miss. Jenny: Sure. Oona; You don't have to wait, Daddy'll be mad if you're late. Miss. Jenny: Okay. (Miss. Jenny leaves the camper and Oona goes to the bathroom. She has a guilty look on her face.) (Scene: Mr. Grouper's writing class) (Mr. Grouper is teaching his class.) Mr. Grouper: The great way, is not difficult for those with no preferences, with the absence of both love and hate, everything becomes clear and undisguised. That was written by a Chinese philosopher in the year 600. Now why would I choose to bring that up in a creative writing class? Because, the absence of judgment helps us to appreciate reality. In other words, I want you to listen to your classmates writing, with a clear and open heart, okay? So who's gonna go first? Crab #1: I got one. Mr. Grouper: Yeah. (The crab stands up.) Crab #1: I sang a song for you to hear, I painted a picture for you to see, I picked a rose for you to smell, I planted grass for you to touch, But you did not hear my song, You did not see my picture, You did not smell my rose and you did not touch my grass. Woman Lobster: Maybe she was outta town? Crab #2: That's not funny. His poem is about futility. We toil in unrewarded obscurity. Mr. Grouper: Now, I hear judgment, let's not forget the part about the open heart... (The door to the classroom opens. Oona enters with a notepad. She is nervous.) Mr. Grouper: Oona. (Everyone else turns and looks at her.) Mr. Grouper: Is there, somethine I can for you. Oona (is nervous): I paid the money. Mr. Grouper: For this class? Oona: Uh-huh, I wanna be a writer. Mr. Grouper: Oona, this is an adult writing class. Martin: Hey, I think it's real beautiful. She wants to be a writer. Mr. Grouper: Oona, you sure you wanna do this? (Oona nods her head yes.) Mr. Grouper: Welcome to the class, go find a seat. (Everyone applauds for her.) Mr. Grouper: Okay ahh, who's next? Sandy: I experienced something with my boyfriend the other day, and I wrote a few words down. Mr. Grouper: The floor's yours Sandy. Sandy: He covers me like a blanket, from the cold, dark night, As I look into his eyes, I know it's right, To touch, To feel, I know he's real, Flesh all a mush, Flesh all a mush, I can't fight it, There's no point, I wake up in lighter joint. (Crabs and lobsters glane around the room. Oona raises her hand.) Mr. Grouper: Uhhh, oo, uhh, Oona. Oona: I wrote a poem too. Mr. Grouper: Please. Oona: "Ode to Ice-cream" by Oona Shaskan. I like ice-cream a whole lot, It tastes good when days are hot, On a cone or in a dish, This would be my only wish, Vanilla, chocolate or rocky road, Even with pie a la mode. That's all I got so far. Martin: I hear that Oona, Flesh all a Mush or Rocky Road, it's about desire. Mr. Grouper: Oona that's... It's very sweet, and it rhymes and that's also good but, you're not expressing to me what's in your soul. I want you to show me how you see the world, your fears, your desires, your innermost secrets. Oona (thoughts): My fears and secrets. I'm afraid I killed my mother. (Scene: Inside the house) (Miss. Jenny is sitting at her desk. She hears a tuba playing and gets up. She smiles and walks into the next room. It is Harry playing the tuba to Oona's grandma.) Harry (singing): Can not do without, Harry's wild about Miss. Jenny: Hold Right There Harry, I'm sorry, I just wanna let him go (Shooting) Harry: (Screams) Miss. Jenny: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Harry: (Harry playing the tuba) Miss. Jenny: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo (Fade To Black) (Scene: Weeping willow by a lake) (Oona and Nonny are at their favorite spot. It's a big beautiful weeping willow by a lake with a small pier. Oona is sitting on the pier waiting for a bite. Nonny is hanging from the tree with his fishing pole set up next to Oona's.) Nonny: Nothing's biting today. Oona: Maybe they had a big breakfast. Nonny (hanging from tree): I'm gonna be an acrobat when I grow up. Oona: Big deal, I can do that too. (Nonny's reel clicks.) Oona: Nonny, you got something! Nonny: Oh no! (Nonny jumps from the tree.) Nonny: Uuh. Oona: Hurry! Nonny: I'm trying. Oona: Reel it in. (Nonny reels in his pole. He has caught a very small fish.) Oona: He's only tiny, throw him back. Nonny: I don't like touching fish, how do you pull the hook out without touching it? (Nonny tries to free the fish from the hook by stepping on it and pulling it off.) Oona: You're hurting him, don't kill him! (Oona takes the reel and removes the hook. She accidently pricks her finger.) Oona: Ouch! Darn hook! (Oona throws the fish back in the water.) Oona: I'm bleeding, did he get away? (Nonny looks in the water and sees the fish floating on the water. The fish is dead.) Nonny (lying): Yeah he got away. Come on let's go. Oona: Hey, we can become blood brothers. Nonny: Naah, I don't wanna. Oona: You could pick that scab on your arm. Nonny: It's a mosquito bite. Oona: It'll bleed. Nonny: If I do it, can we go? Oona: Uh-huh. Nonny: Okay. (Nonny picks at his bite.) Nonny: Ow! (The bite begins to bleed.) Oona: Okay, rub them together. (They rub the cuts together.) Oona: Now we're blood brothers for life. End of Part 2. Recap After taking Miss. Jenny's advice, Oona asks her dad for the money. Her father barely pays attention to her and he says next summer she can have the money. Then, she is taught a tip about basketball from Marty. She accidently loses her ball and it goes in the basement. She follows to get the ball and Miss. Jenny closes the door unware of Oona down that. Oona tries to get out but it's locked and she gets very scared. Miss. Jenny hears the banging and find Oona singing to herself with her very scared. Later on, Harry is not impressed with Miss. Jenny's work and then they fight about Oona being normal. The next day, she gives Oona and Nonny a tour around her camper. When Nonny accidently discovers her secret hiding place for her money, Oona takes some money for the class. Oona joins the class only to find out it's an adult class but she decides to take it anyway. She writes a poem about ice cream. Mr. Grouper finds it sweet and good that it rhymes but says he wants Oona to express her feelings and secrets. Harry and Miss. Jenny apologize to each other for fighting. Oona and Nonny are fishing and Nonny catches a small fish, When he tries to get it off the hook to throw it back in he steps on it. Oona takes the hook off and her finger bleeds. She makes Nonny pick his mosquito bite and they rub their blood together to become blood brothers. Category:Stories